Comfort
by Fluffy8
Summary: Rain takes comfort in someone she never thought she would after resigning from Neo-Japan. Crappy summary, I know. READ and REVIEW.


a/n: Nihao, all! This is my first G Gundam fic, so be nice. . . I actually wrote this last year and uncovered it this morning whilst giving my desk a much needed cleaning-out. I also came upon some Inuyasha stuff, so be on the lookout for that sometime soon.  
  
Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. I don't own, so you can't sue!! (Clever, ain't it? )  
  
Dedicated to Cheyenne and Katelyn!! DRYER LINT TIMES INFINITY!!!   
  
Rain turned away from the television that was broadcasting news of Domon's next match; she no longer had any use for that information. She had recently submitted her letter of resignation to the Neo-Japan team and was feeling emotionally drained and lonely. It was then that she spotted Kyoji Kasshu turning down a dark alleyway. But what would _he_ be doing here? Was that even possible?  
  
She really wished it was him. She _needed_ it to be him. She had known him since childhood and he had always lifted her spirits when she was feeling down. How much more down could she get than she was right now? Now she was all alone in this city and there was no longer anything to keep her here. Kyoji was one of the few men, aside from Domon, that she had ever cared about, and at least Kyoji let her know that she was important to him in return, even though it was only as a friend. And she needed friendship and warmth; she hadn't had it in so long.  
  
As she entered the old warehouse that the alley led to, she looked around. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she spotted Neo-Germany's Gundam, tall and imposing in the dim light. Her eyes widened in surprise as she realized where she was.  
  
"Rain Mikamura, so you're scouting out your next opponent!" came a deep voice. The voice belonged to Schwartz Bruder, who was standing on a beam high above her. "Oh, Schwartz, it's you. I'm sorry. I thought I was following someone else. . . ." Rain said, averting her eyes so that he couldn't see the sadness in them. "Someone I hadn't. . . who I thought could. . . ohh. . ." With this, she turned away as tears blurred her vision and the disappointment set in. She pictured the quiet serenity she remembered feeling when she was with Kyoji: the understanding, patience, and kindness he had always seemed to show her. She wished, yet again, that she could have just talked to him tonight. Then she thought of all that she and Domon had been through in the past years, and how it all seemed to accumulate within her. He had left her helpless on the floor, watching the retreating figure until it became only a red cloak in the dark. . .  
  
Schwartz had been watching the display of raw emotion cross Rain's face and knew immediately what, or rather who, that pain came from. He had been watching it play over and over again during the past several months. But she had always been able to hold her head up high and not allow Domon's attitude affect her own. So what could have happened to bring such a strong woman to this state of hopelessness? When the glint of a single tear traced the silhouette of her face, Schwartz was by her side. She jumped slightly as he wiped the tear away with a gloved hand, because she hadn't heard him approach. An almost inaudible intake of breath escaped her as he cupped her face in his other hand, his face inches from hers as he softly spoke, "Come now Rain. . . you can talk to me. Tell me what has happened to you."  
  
But she only stared at him as his words repeated in her mind: "_Come now Rain. . . you can talk to me_" Those were the same words Kyoji used to say when he talked to her! When Schwartz saw the glint of recognition in her eyes, he immediately took his hand away from her face and placed it on her shoulder, leading her over to a chair. "I'm willing to listen if you're willing to talk," he said.  
  
"I would like that. Thank you," she said, folding her hands in her lap. She began to tell him of Allenby's disappearance and how Domon blamed her, saying that she didn't deserve to be his partner, and of her subsequent indefinite leave of absence. When she realized that she had been talking for a while and paying no attention to her host, she apologized and lowered her head to hide her blushing. But as she looked up, she realized how easy it was to speak with Schwartz, just as if she were talking with Kyoji.  
  
Schwartz had been listening to her and understood well what she was saying. After all, he had been watching them both for quite a while now, and he knew of Domon's tendency to take Rain for granted. How many times had he been unable to sleep because of how difficult it was for him to see what really went on? This was one thing he hand never able to teach Domon. How was he to teach him what a privilege it is to live with someone like Rain? He couldn't. In order for Domon to truly appreciate her, he needs to be shown exactly how lonely it is to live without her. That was a feeling that the teacher was very familiar with, and he knew of only one way to get Domon to feel the same thing. "You know, if it's difficult finding a solution. . . why not see Domon fight from the other side? I'm sure that'll help you find what you're looking for."  
  
Rain's mind was racing. How could she do that to Domon? They had been through so much together. They're friends. They're partners. '_No, no anymore. He doesn't want me around. He hates me_', she thought. Just then, Schwartz took her hands and looked into her eyes as he said to her, "I'd be proud to have you as my partner."  
  
Her eyes sparkled with unshed tears of gratitude, but just a bit of shame because she was actually considering it. Then she thought of Domon and knew that she would never truly understand him unless she accepted Schwartz's suggestion to watch him from the viewpoint of the enemy. And if after that she still didn't understand him. . .Then he really would be better off without her. Besides, Schwartz had been so kind to her through all of this that she just couldn't turn him down. Her eyes met his as she smiled at him. "Okay, I'll do it," she replied. His smile shown in his eyes as they just sat there, still holding hands for a while longer, until Schwartz abruptly backed up and cleared his throat. "Well. . . I should probably find a place for you to say for the night. I assume you won't be returning to the boat. . ." Rain's voice was slightly unsteady as she answered, "No of course not. But if it's alright with you. . . I could just stay here tonight." He stopped a moment to consider what she had just said before tuning away and saying, "Yes, of course, Rain. I apologize for not being more prepared, but I don't have a bed here. I hope that the couch will serve you sufficiently."  
  
"It will be more than wonderful, I'm sure," she said. And as Schwartz went to leave the room, she called after him, "Oh and Schwartz. . ." When he turned around, she smiled. "Thank you." His eyes softened as he turned and retreated into the shadows.  
  
:3O

Later that night, Kyoji watched over Rain as she slept. Free of the mask of Schwartz Bruder, he allowed his thoughts to turn to the figure sleeping on the sofa. '_She's grown into such a remarkable woman. Domon doesn't even realize what he has. Or rather **had**. Rain would do anything for him. She loves him so much and he fails to think of anything beyond the Gundam fight. If only I had her love. . ._'  
  
His thoughts were interrupted as Rain shifted and her blanket fell off onto the floor. He knelt beside the sofa, replacing the covers when she grabbed his hand and held it close to her. He drew in a sharp breath as he looked into her face. She was still sleeping. He blushed slightly at his own thoughts. _'Of course she's still asleep. Don't kid yourself, Kyoji. Did you really think she was trying to get close to you?_' He tried to free his hand from her grasp but she only held it tighter.  
  
His mind and heart were racing as he reached up with his free hand and touched her hair. She snuggled closer. He leaned in and softly kissed her cheek. Then he shifted slightly to gaze at her, his lips only an inch from hers and closing the distance. Just as their lips touched, she smiled as she whispered, "Domon. . . ." Kyoji's breath caught in his throat as she wrapped her arms around him in an intimate embrace. He held her tightly for a long time, assaulted by the sad irony of the love he felt. But deep inside him, he knew it was never meant to be. He kissed her forehead when she finally released her and took a deep breath. "I will make sure that he recognizes you for the special person that you are. You deserve the best, and my brother will be. . . As soon as he learns how to. . ." he whispered. With that, he stood up and disappeared into the shadows once more. Replacing the mask of Schwartz Bruder, he began to plan his strategy for the match with Domon the following day. . .  
  
THE END (or is it?)  
  
Well that's it. I hope it was ok. Like I said, this is my first G Gundam fic. (throws cookies at you) REVIEW!!!


End file.
